AMOR SALVAJE
by romeroguidoanairis
Summary: HISTORIA SUPER HOTT
1. Chapter 1

AMOR SALVAJE

LES DEJO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE NUESTROS RUBIOS CONSENTIDOS ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO GANÓ EL PRIMER LUGAR EN UN CONCURSO DE HISTORIAS XXX DISFRUTEN LEER…..

Candy White una mujer hermosa de cabello rizado y rubio y de ojos grandes de un verde intenso un cuerpo muy bien favorecido.

Casada desde hace un año con Terry Grandchester un matrimonio forzado. Todo lo que mal empieza mal acaba.

William Albert Andrew un hombre alto atlético con un ojos color azul cielo rubio tenia una

relación con Elisa leegan.

Candy llega a la ciudad don creció y donde también vive Albert ellos tienen su historia ella se

entregó a él por primera vez a los 19 años pero por circunstancias de la vida se tuvo que casar

Con Terry a los 20 años ha pasado un año de su matrimonio y dos de haber estado con Albert

pero un no olvida a su gran y eterno amor pero él se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando se

presenta ante el en su oficina

Entre por la gran puerta y lo ve sentado checando unos papeles nadie miró cuando ella entró

espero hasta que la secretaria fuera al tocador; el alzo la mirada pero no decía palabra alguna

hasta que dijo:

\- Cacandy pero tu que haces aquí.

\- Nada, solo vine a saludar a los buenos amigos y ahora que te miro me doy cuenta que

sigues estando muy bueno.

Él la recorrió con su mirada y claro ella se dio cuenta; Ella llevaba un vestido muy ajustado

strapless de color rosa pálido su cabello suelto.

\- Y tu esposo viene contigo?

\- Claro que no; yo solo vine a ver como estabas y si aun sentías algo por mi y me doy cuenta que si.

\- Me buscas hoy, sabiendo que yo te quiero igual que siempre nunca me imagine que regresaras me gustas pero tu ya estas casada.

\- Y eso que tu siempre has vivido en mi corazón tú mejor que nadie sabe que me obligaron.

\- Podíamos haber escapado candy.

\- Lo sé ; pero tenía otra opción mis papas ya habían arreglado el matrimonio y no podía escapar me tenían encerrada

\- Lo siento candy me unido a otra mujer que la quiero y le voy a hacer fiel no me provoques que no voy a caer-

\- Ummm eso lo veremos.

Candy se acercó como fiera lo beso en su boca la exploración fue mutua sus lenguas se reconocieron era algo exquisito después de 5 minutos el la agarro por los hombros y se separó de ella.

\- Yo te deseó Albert y pude sentir que tu también sientes lo mismo.

\- No Candy y no sigas por favor no abuses que yo tengo sentimientos no le eches más leña al fuego y no repitas mas yo te deseó.

\- Pero por qué Albert tengo que ser honesta y ya no me importa que se entere la gente.-

\- No incites a mi corazón y no despiertes a este amor salvaje pues no responderé a lo que te pase.


	2. Chapter 2

AMOR SALVAJE

Candy se desvaneció al oír las dulces palabra del rubio le empezó a besar todo su cuerpo la tomo por la cintura y la puso delicadamente sobre la alfombra abrió lentamente sus piernas y otra vez se adentro a ella para volver a degustarla ella se retorcía de placer y hacia tanto ruido que agradecía que no hubiera gente.

\- Candy quiero estar dentro de ti ya no aguanto

\- Hazlo mi amor he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

Albert puso las piernas de candy sobre sus hombros y poco a poco empezó a introducir su miembro erecto y duro Candy empezó a sentir mucho placer y Albert la estimulaba aun mas.

\- Albert dale mas duro demuéstrame que me has extrañado dime que soy la única que te excita tanto.

\- Si Candy eres la única que con solo mirarte te quiero desnudar y penetrarte y ahora te voy a demostrar la falta que me hiciste.

Los movimientos de Albert fueron rudos y precisos era todo un semental candy gritaba por las penetraciones tan duras; Albert la volteo y la puso en cuatro con su bello trasero frente a el y la penetro fuerte y duro Candy no paraba de correrse nunca en su año de casada se había venido y ahora lo hacia como loca pero ella no quiso quedarse atrás lo acostó y lo monto el solo se dejaba llevar.

\- Albert dime que extrañaste, que extrañaste mis besos y mi cuerpo dime que la estúpida de Elisa no puedo provocarte lo que yo te provoco.

\- No mi amor solo contigo soy salvaje no razono y no me doy cuenta de las consecuencias.

Candy se corrió una vez mas gritaba de placer; Albert la levanto y la puso a ahorcadas no fue necesario ayudarse con la pared para penetrarla sus movimientos la mecían con mucha agilidad si que era fuerte su hombre pensaba Candy y ella solo se agarraba de su cuello hasta que la puso en el escritorio para poder terminar sus movimientos fueron aun mas rápidos y solo gritaba su nombre.

\- Caaandyy teee amooo

Se corrió dentro de ella el estaba consiente de lo que hacia ella solo sintió algo caliente dentro de ella.

\- ¡ALBERT! Te veniste dentro de mi que no diste cuenta.

\- Me emocioné tanto que ni cuenta me di que no tenia protección.

El la empezó a besar e hizo que Candy se relajara; pero por dentro deseaba tener puntería para embarazarla los dos quedaron en suelo abrazados solo su cuerpos ocultaban su desnudez estaban agotados. Candy en su año de casada nunca tuvo tanta acción.

Mientras tanto en la cabina de seguridad no sabían que hacer con tanto griterío no sabían si ir a tocar ala puerta de presidencia o mejor quedarse encerrado hasta que acabara no el griterío des pues de un tiempo dejaron de oir gemidos y gritos trataron de tranquilizarse y no hacer ruido para que su jefe no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

En la presidencia candy estaba entre los brazos de su amado.

Estas bien linda?

\- Mejor que bien me hacia falta estar contigo; te quiero hacer una pregunta yo se que no tengo derecho que des explicaciones.

\- Dime Candy me conoces y sabes que te responderé con sinceridad.

\- Has hecho el amor con Elisa o alguna otra?

\- ¡NO!

\- No me digas eso por que dudaría de tu honestidad.

\- Pero es la verdad con nadie e hecho el amor solo contigo. Con ella solo fue sexo y sabes como lograba una erección solo pensando en ti pero no podía entregarme por completo muchas de las veces fingía disfrutar yo se que estuve mal y ahora me lo lamento.

\- Perdón Albert por traicionarte y que otro estuviera en mi lecho pero algo que no podía evitar. Dime que piensas hacer ahora?

\- Pues enfrentar las consecuencias te amo y nadie me va a separar de ti y si es necesario te traigo a arrastras jejeje

El sabia que eso ultimo que dijo no iba a ser necesario a si que se pusieron sus ropas y salieron del banco unos ojos marrones cristalizados por las lagrimas los observaba vio como los rubios se despidieron con un beso fugaz ella salió corriendo de su escondite era demasiado lo que había visto.

Los rubios se pusieron de acuerdo para verse por la noche para poder irse de vacaciones.

Candy llego a su casa Terry la esperaba preocupado…


	3. Chapter 3

AMOR SALVAJE

\- Cariño donde estuviste toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

\- Sabes Terry lo mío no es la mentira y te voy a ser sincera y clara me voy de la casa y quiero el divorcio a la brevedad y ante que me preguntes el porque te lo diré, todo el tiempo que estuve afuera, fue la más exquisita tarde que he tenido en un largo tiempo.

Terry lo supo de inmediato de que se trataba esa exquisita tarde se le notaba en el brillo de sus y su gran sonrisa.  
\- ERES UNA GOLFA

Terry se paró del sillón fue hacia ella y le dio dos bofetadas la agarró por los hombros y la aventó hacia el piso ella no lloraba solo estaba asustada de que durante un año le enseñó una cara y ahora prácticamente era otra persona.

Que verguenza lo que la gente dirá de mí pero esto les va a costar muy caro no sera tan facil y no te voy a dejar ir con el.

Candy se levantó firme y sin derramar ni una gota de lágrima, su ojo estaba un poco morado y de su labio le salia sangre, y aun así sonreía

Sabes terry te agradezco que me hayas mostrado tu verdadera cara ahora ya no me culpable por lo que hice hasta más feliz me siento.

Candy se rio tan fuerte que hizo que terry se enojara aun mas.

eres una piruja.

\- SI, lo soy pero valió la pena porque fue el más excitante encuentro que tenido desde hace un año así que mide tus palabras porque tu en la cama eres un fiasco y no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez porque conocerás a Candy White.

la alegría que me da es que yo tuve algo que él nunca lo va tener yo fui el primero en tu lecho jajaja.

En eso tambien te equivocas por que el primero fue el siempre ha sido el

Candy salió de la casa con la frente muy en alto con una sonrisa en su boca dejando a un terry putrefacto y fue al lugar acordado.

Albert en su departamento se encontró con Elisa ella y no pensaba comentarle nada de lo que vio, lo esperaba con muy poca ropa y muy sexy pero el solo paso de largo aun lado de ella y no soporto que la ignorara .  
\- Ya lo se que estuviste con esa.

\- Elisa mide tus palabras y no te atrevas a insultarla.

\- Es una inmoral casada y revolcándose con un hombre comprometido.

\- Mira Elisa es algo que a ti no te importa y yo soy soltero y no te prometí nada así que dame permiso tengo que irme.

Elisa se quedó sola en departamento pensando que de nada sirvió que su primo terry se casará con candy y que todo lo que habían planeado se haya ido al fiasco

Sin mas Albert salió para encontrarse con su bella pecosa en la casa que le habían heredado sus padres en ese lugar hizo suya a candy por primera vez desde candy partió ya casada jamás volvía hay en ese lugar quería crear un hogar con ella.  
Los rubios se encontraron en lugar, Albert la vio golpeada.  
\- Candy no puede ser que ese maldito tuviera el valor de golpearte mira como te dejo lo voy ir a buscar para darle su merecido nadien te puede tocar.

\- No, albert por favor asi dejalo no quiero que el heche a perder nuestros planes por favor, quiero olvidar ese capitulo de mi vida.

se besaron frenéticamente y apasionadamente

\- Esta bien pero desde ahora yo siempre te protegeré de quien sea, entonces te parece si vamos a cenar a algún lugar.

\- Me encantaría.  
Se arreglaron y partieron a un restaurante no tan lujoso algo modesto Candy llevaba un vestido color rojo hasta la rodilla con algo de vuelo y zapatillas plateada y Albert llevaba jeans y con camisa color tinto pero enseñaba un poco de su pecho.  
\- Bueno candy a donde desearías ir de vacaciones tu solo dime y te llevo.

\- Deseo ir a Escocia conocer tus raíces .

\- Entonces partimos mañana. Me disculpas voy al sanitario.

Candy lo fue siguiendo se aseguro que nadie la viera y no hubiera nadie en el baño cerró la puerta con seguro y lo espero sentada en el lavamanos cruzada de piernas Albert se sorprendió al verla se hacer y se empezaron a besar candy tomo la mano de albert

y la llevó hacia su vagina lo invito a que jugara con ella Albert comenzó a jugar con su clítoris y empezó poco a poco a introducir su dedo dentro de su vagina Candy se retorcía de placer bajó un poco su vestido para poder chupar sus exquisitos seno y no aguanto mas puso aun lado la panti de Candy para poder penetrarla le dio tan duro que Candy para no gritar le mordió el hombro fue tan excitante los dos juntos llegaron al orgasmo se besaron y terminaron su encuentro salieron sigilosamente y como si nada hubiera pasado pagaron la cuenta y salieron riéndose de su Hazaña.  
\- Eres una traviesa ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado hacerlo en el baño.

\- Era mi fantasía y la tenía que realizar contigo fue muy divertido no crees?

\- Si y muy peligroso te amo candy.

\- Y yo a ti hermoso  
Ala mañana siguiente tomaron el jet privado y viajaron a Escocia Albert le mostró todos los castillos que eran de su propiedad.  
Al mes Candy le dio la noticia que estaba embarazada y sus cuentan daban que quedó embarazada en aquel encuentro en el banco.  
\- Albert estabas consiente de lo que hacías que tramposo eres

\- Tenía que estar seguro que ibas a estar siempre conmigo.

\- Te amo Albert

Pasaron 3 meses después de que supo que estaba embarazada y al fin llegó la notificación del divorcio. Albert movió sus influencias para casarte de inmediatamente tuvieron una boda sencilla pero llena de magia y amor.  
tuvieron un hermoso hijo y no pudieron ser más feliz se quedaron a vivir en Escocia permanentemente y fueron muy felices con su amor y su pasión y todo gracias a Candy por despertar el amor salvaje de Albert. 

FIN.

Espero que hayan disfruta de esta loca historia que la verdad fue todo un reto le agradezco a todas por haber leído. sobre todo a yuleni y gaby que creyeron en mi bendiciones


End file.
